Elsa's Gaming Experience
by Hannahbanana2604
Summary: Elsa's home is in the Disney Infinity Disc. She loves her castle the controller made for her and her sister, besides the fact that that her sister is the only one with access to certain parts. Not to mention Jack Skellington seemed to be watching her. Will Elsa survive long enough to keep reign over her kingdom? Plz comment your opinions and suggestions for next chapters. Thx!
1. Chapter 1

I ran to Rapunzel's tower. There is one fact, though. Rapunzel wasn't there! Rapunzel did unlock it, but I am in control now. Like I always am. Usually am, at least. Ok, I never am. My _controller _is in control. It sucked. _Man, _I thought, _I can't WAIT for the controller to turn off the wii. _My home is in the wii. More accurate, my home is in the disc. The Disney Infinity disc. It's a pretty complicated process, and I don't have time to explain right now. I climb up the tower and put on the glide pack. That's the only way to get into the castle that the controller built. It's a pretty good castle, considering it was built out of blocks that aren't good material to make buildings out of. The controller makes me step on a switch. The switch makes the music change to the _Sugar Rush _theme, from Wreck-It Ralph. I like the music that comes with the day. I'm saddened as it changes. I then hear the controller say "I want to go up to the loft." I think that sounds nice until I realize too late- _Uh-oh!_ Is al l I can think until my mind goes blank and I disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to write chapter 2. I've been very busy, but here it is! I also would have written an author's note at the beginning of last chapter, but it was my first story and I was still trying to get the hang of things. Enjoy! **

I felt sad as my game piece was removed from the game portal. The loft of my castle was only accessible by my sister, Anna. Anna had a grappling hook, enabling her to reach high places. _I wish I could do that." _I thought. I watch as my sister climbs up to the loft of our castle. I've always felt envious of her. She gets to live without fear of hurting anyone. Plus she gets an EPIC grappling hook! I need that grappling hook! _I need that grappling hook! _I thought sadly. Anna also gets to bond more with the controller. The controller builds awesome castle that only Anna can get into. It's stupid. I want to bond with her too! The way the controller laughs when playing with her makes me sick! She never has that much fun with me! They were like best friends. Only when the controller turns the wii off is when I am really happy.

Let me explain. When the controller turns the wii off the data of our character and power discs actually get to play freely in the game. However, this only happens when the Disney Infinity disc is left in the wii. If it's taken out, we are sort of in a hibernation state.

Anyway, the controller finally turned the wii off.

"Yes!" I exclaim when I reunite with Anna.

"Oh Anna! I missed you! Did you have fun today?" I asked. Even if I'm envious, I want to know how she felt about it.

"Yeah!" she replied. "I only wish you were there. The controller's brother would never play with you or me, depending on who the controller is playing with." The controller's brother only played with Jack Skellington. He's kind of creepy.

**So that's chapter 2! I will try to get chapter three done a bit quicker next time, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Please review and make any ideas about the story and I will try to include them. Thx! =P **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok everybody! This is chapter 3! Thank you to Drama Sapphire for reviewing my story. FYI, you should TOTALLY get the game it is awesome! (Although If you have an Xbox I'd get it for the Xbox. It's better, but I don't have an Xbox, so…) Anyway, hopefully this answers your question at least a little. Enjoy!**

"What did you guys do?" I asked Anna, curious to know.

"Not much. We modified the castle a bit and-

"Hi guys!" I turned around and saw Jack Skellington coming towards us. I groaned. Anna looked a bit uncomfortable. She was better at hiding her annoyance than I am.

"Uh, hi, Jack…" I said a little awkwardly. "Um, what do you need?"

"Oh nothing, just came to say hi to my two _best friends!_" He replied, wrapping his arm around us. Me and Anna looked at each other.

"Oh, well, that's great, but I was just about to show Elsa around the new castle, so…" Anna reasoned. I sent her a look of gratitude and relief.

"Oh, great! Sounds like a thing us _best friends _could do together! You know, bond, figure out how to access the stuff like dungeons, secret passage ways, booby traps." He exclaimed. I sent Anna a puzzled look. Why would he want to know THAT stuff? _I should put _you _in the dungeon! _I thought.I grew worried. I subtly shook my head.

"Oh, no, Jack. As much… _fun_ us that sounds I only have two arms, and I need one to hold the wall, and the other to help Elsa, so, sorry!" She grabbed my arm and we ran to Rapunzel's tower. Rapunzel's tower is how to get to the castle. I became confused.

"Um, Anna, he can follow us, you know! What did you mean, hold the wall?" I asked. The way to get to the castle is to climb the tower, equip the glide pack we accumulated, and glide around the wall. Jack found out how, much to our dismay.

"Me and the controller modified the castle's defenses." Anna explained. I'm not sure I want to know what that means.

**Ok! I'm managed to make this longer than the other chapters, I think. This one is mostly dialogue, so I had to use more paragraphs. In retrospect, this didn't really explain Jack's motives, but I don't want to cram everything into one chapter, so I'm trying to lengthen everything out a little more. This may seem a little slow and boring at the beginning, but trust me, it gets better. I have the basic story plot figured out, but feel free to give me your idea's in the review section and I will try to fit them in as long as they go with the story. Thx! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Time to write chapter 4! I want to thank you all for your patience and Drama Sapphire for supporting this story so far and being a fan of this story as it is my first.**

"Modified the defenses?" I asked, puzzled. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that there is a way to get Jack out of the castle!" Anna said. Now _that _I agree with.

"Bad news, I'm the only one who can get in." she said. Of course. "You can get in with my help, though!" We reached the tower and climbed up. I equipped my glide pack as Anna equipped hers and wrapped a rope around me.

"Um, what is this-

"Just trust me!" she said. That can't be good. "Now… jump!" I jumped, and stifled a scream. I was dangling from Anna in the air. We were being held up by the glide pack, which was going down at a faster rate than usual.

"ANNA! Get us down!" I screamed. I saw Jack at the top of Rapunzel's Tower watching us. Watching _me _in particular. Anna grabbed her grappling hook and hooked to the side of the huge wall, which had been newly expanded since I was last in the game. Is this _all _they did? She climbed around the wall with me a few feet below her. I thought I heard a thud when we got to the other side of the wall, but I'm pretty sure I just imagined it. The castle itself hadn't changed, but I looked at the dungeon. We recently learned people could jump out through the holes in the ground, but they were all patched up, so no one could get out except Anna with her grappling hook.

"So, we have the dungeon covered, but we never have had any booby traps available, and we don't have an secret passages, so I don't know what Jack was talking about." I told Anna.

**Ok. So they're in the castle. I'll describe it in the next chapter. Next chapter is where it gets really interesting. So stay tuned, and put your ideas in the review section. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok. Like I said, this is the chapter where things get a little interesting. I hope you enjoy it.**

"I don't get it either. Maybe he thought becoming our friend would enable him to utilize them?" Anna said. I really have no idea what he needed. I also had the wary feeling that I was being watched.

"Maybe. It's probably nothing and just Jack being Jack." I said, even though I didn't believe it. There was something about the way he said it that made me think he was planning something. "Let's just go to bed."

….

As soon as I laid my head on the pillow, I awoke to darkness. Even in the castle at night the moon cast a light into my room. It was pitch black.

"Anna!" I screamed, hoping that I was overreacting or it was new moon tonight and I forgot. I then checked the clock. 8 am. Wait. It's _morning?_ Impossible! If it was morning, why was it dark? "Anna…" I walked over to the door (technically it's not a door, it's just an opening in the room. We can't put doors anywhere in this game.) I touched something hard. I pushed and the thing wouldn't budge.

"ANNA!" I screamed as loud as I could. Anna was a light sleeper. That scream would have woken her up, and the castle walls weren't soundproof. Nowhere near it. She would have heard me if she was there. She would have called back. Which meant I was alone in the castle.

And trapped in my room.

**Well, that's chapter five! I'm really excited about this story, so please leave your thoughts and suggestions in the review section. I might take a short break from this story to write another one I've been thinking of. It's going to be about the Disney Channel show Lab Rats (If you can't already tell, I luv Disney) so plz enjoy that when it comes out. Stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been on for a while. i've been busy, then I got grounded, so I'm just now getting to post the sixth chapter. Here you go!**

"ANNNNNA!" I started screaming hysterically. _Ok, _I thought. _Ok, I'm stuck in my room, Anna is nowhere to be seen, and Jack probably has something to do with it. I'll be ok… right? _That thought didn't help. I screamed, although I'm not sure whether it was from fear or frustration. Probably both. I began hyperventilating.

"Alright, Elsa!" I told myself. "You need to stop. In order to get out of here, you need to calm down, and think." At first, since I was talking to myself, I thought I was going crazy, but I know that if you think your going crazy, your sane, so I stopped worrying for a moment. That moment didn't last long. Panic started to set in again. "STOP IT!" I yelled, mainly to myself. "You have powers, now use them!" But how? How can I use my powers to get out of here? _Hmmm… Aha! _I let out a blast of ice, using my mind and willpower to shape it the way I envisioned it. It finally began taking shape. Soon it was done. "Perfect!" I had built a jackhammer. I began to use it to push my way through the door. The shaking rattled my teeth and I hated it, but I had to get out. _Anna… _I had to get to her. When I finally got out, it was still dark. "REALLY!" I yelled. I was getting tired of seeing darkness. I then thought of something I hadn't before. It was something new I had discovered a few days ago. I held out my hand, and a snowflake popped up. I then willed it to glow. When it was plenty bright, I tossed it up into the sky.

The sky began to get covered with clouds. Then it began snowing, and the snowflakes glowed with a bright light. I could finally see again! When I climbed over the wall, I wish I hadn't been able to see.

"Oh no…"

**Ok! That's chapter six. And as far as the "glowing snowflake clouds" go, I can't really do that in the game, I just thought it would be a cool little thing to do. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I know it's been FOREVER since I last updated this story but i've been a) busy and b) I wasn't really sure what I was going to do for this chapter, so It's taken a while to figure it out, but here it is! I really hope you enjoy this, i'm probably going to wrap this story up soon so plz enjoy!**

Jack had transformed my kingdom. The grass was rough, dry, and withered. The sky was gray with clouds (not from my glow snow.) Worst of all, there was a huge black castle. It was huge with dozens of towers, and I figured there are even more rooms inside. It was horrible. I could hear Anna screaming.

"Help! Help! Elsa! Where are you? HELP!" Her plead spread through the air. I almost broke down right there, but I couldn't. I considered screaming that I was right there, i'd get her out, I'd be there soon. But I couldn't do that. That would reveal that I had gotten out, and Jack would come for me, too. I couldn't let that happen. I then got an idea. I hate doing it, I'd rather use my ice powers, but since I was a character in this game, I could do it.

I brought out a little wand, and flipped through the controls. I found the same block that Jack used, and placed it in front of my door. Perfect. He would still think i was trapped.

"Now," I mumbled to myself. "Let's get to buisness." I ran to the castle. I saw two gaurds, so I froze them. They would unfreeze in a few seconds, but would have no idea I was ever there. They would just think it suddenly got cold. I stepped silently into the castle. There was a big black statue of Jack in the main corridor. I ignored it and kept going.

I followed Anna's screams to a little hallway, where all the villagers were being held. I passed all my friends. Cinderella, Jasmine, Rapunzel. Olaf.

"Olaf!" I said as I passed his cell. He was melting. I almost began crying, until I realized I could rebuild him. I willed all the melting snow and water out of the cell, and remade him, with a bigger flurry over his head. I noticed Anna had stopped screaming, and got a little worried. "Olaf, are you ok?"

"Oh, I'm ok, but Anna is down at the end of the hall, in Jack's throne room. He made his throne at the end of the hall so he can see us everytime he goes here." explained Olaf. That meant that Jack was most likely in his room, waiting for me.

"Is he in there now?" I asked Olaf. "Yup!" he replied. I groaned. That meant I'd have to see him. "Ok," I said as I stepped through the door. Jack wasn't there.

"Huh," said Olaf, "Maybe he left when I melted." Guessed Olaf. I noticed Anna in a cell, shackles around her ankles and wrists, and gagged with a cloth. That must be why she stopped screaming. Tears were flowing down her face. Her eyes lit up when she saw me, then were replaced by a look of horror.

"Anna!" I said as I ran to her cell. She said something I couldn't make out. She said it again as I got closer, than another time when I reached her. "What?" I said. I took the gag out of her mouth. She spoke what she was trying to tell me all along.

"Look behind you!" No sooner than she had said it I felt a peircing pain in my side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys! I just want to clear something up real quick. Some people have been asking why I decided to make Jack Skellington a bad guy. If you have been keeping track of my story from the beginning, you will remember that this story was based off of the game Disney Infinity for the Wii. The whole plot of this story is based off of a game me and my brother made up while on Disney Infinity. In the game, Jack was a bad guy who was after- well, that's a spoiler, so i'm not going to say that. Anyway, I in no way actaually see Jack Skellington in **_**The Nightmare Before Christmas **_**as a bad guy. I just got the idea for the story while goofing around with my brother. In the actual game, the villagers were not captured, and Anna was never in shackles, I just thought small details like that would make for a better plot. Anyway, I just wanted to clear that up. Now that that's done, on with chapter 8! Enjoy!**

A tranquilizer dart. A tranquilizer dart! I, Elsa the Snow Queen with magic powers, was defeated with a TRANQUILIZER DART! At least i'm not dead. That's what Anna was warining me about. Jack was behind me with darts. Now i'm in a room all by myself, in a cage, in shackles. So much for being a hero. The door slid open, and Jack came out.

"Ah, Elsa, your awake." he said. I scowled at him.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. This guy was really starting to annoy me.

"What do you think?" He replied. "I want to rule this place. I obviously couldn't with you in power, and when you can't rule anymore, Anna will rule. Not to mention the villagers wouldn't allow it, so that's why they're locked up. And, besides, if I walked up to you one day and said 'Hey, Elsa, how about I take control of your kingdom for you,' would you have fell for it?" I shook my head. He continued. "So I obviously needed a plan, and that plan was to capture you and Anna. I figured you'd break out of your little home eventually, so I had an extra cell and some tranquilizer darts ready."

"Yeah. Those hurt, by the way." I said, as though this wasn't obvious.

"Oh, good, I meant for them to." Jack replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go dominate the rest of your kingdom!" And he left.

_Ok, now how to get out of here. _I scanned the room. There was a key on the wall. I scooted over to the edge of my cell and tried to make a snowman. It didn't work. _Well that's great. _I was about to give up when the door opened again, and a friendly figure stood in it.

"Olaf!" I said.

**Ok I hope you enjoyed this. When I finish this story, I will be writing another one based on Gravity Falls, so look forward to that. I will try to wrap this story up before the week is over. Thx!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! I wanted to write more yesterday and the day before, but our internet wasn't working, so I couldn't write. Now that it's working, I can write more! This is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

Olaf walked into the room.

"Hi Elsa! Found you!" he said. "Um, how are we going to get you out of here?"

"Olaf, go get the keys from the wall." I instructed. He retrieved the keys and tried to fit them through the lock. When they didn't work, I told him to undo my shackles. After that, I put some ice in the lock of my cage.

"Elsa!" protested Olaf. "How are we supposed to get the lock out now?" I removed the ice, and it was in the exact shape of the lock.

"Olaf, unlock it with this." I ordered. After a while we heard a click. It worked! The door swung open. I crawled out. "Let's go find Anna!" We wandered around until we heard Anna's voice.

"Please, Jack, let me and Elsa go! What do you even want?" she screamed. I looked into the room. Jack had Anna backed into a corner.

"That's the last thing you need to worry about right now." Said Jack, who hefted a black sword, about to strike.

"NO!" I screamed, and shot a blast of ice across the room. It collided with the sword, knocking it out of Jack's hand, turning it to ice. It shattered when it hit the floor.

"HEY! That was my only sword!" He yelled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. A little childish, maybe, but I was feeling good. He was cornered now. Suddenly he pulled a pumpkin out of his robes.

"Elsa don't let those touch you!" Screamed Anna. I dodged out of the way just as one hit where had been standing. There was a black mark on the ground, and it was smoking. The pumpkins were mini bombs. I dodged as he threw another one. He threw another, and I shot a snowball at it, and they exploded together in the air. I shot ice at his arm and it froze.

"Really? That's my best throwing arm!" He yelled. He threw from his other arm, but they were more lopsided. One did hit it's mark. Jack's pumpkin hit my leg and I fell, my leg feeling like it's on fire. I yelped in pain as I tried to move. Jack hovered over me, a pumpkin in his non-frozen hand. "Say good bye, Elsa." He said. Right before he threw it, Olaf came out of the shadows. He tackled Jack and screamed. "Elsa! You know what to do!" I did. I blasted ice out of my hands. It wrapped around Jack until he was in a block of ice.

…...

When Jack melted out of the ice, he was unconscious. We shoved him in the dungeon, removing him of all weapons.

"He _did _want to see the dungeons, after all!" Joked Anna. We started laughing. After everything, I'm just glad me and Anna were safe. We blew up Jack's castle. It was fun to watch. The villagers were elated to be free of their cages. Everything was perfect.

**Ok guys! That's the end! This was my first fanfiction story, and I think I did pretty well! I want to thank the followers/favorites of this story, Glittering Turquoise (used to be Drama Sapphire), quebecprim, smurfsandharrypotterrock12, sunrise99 and Seanchow806napoleonic. Over 900 people have currently seen the story, which I think is pretty good for my first fanfic! Thank you everyone who took the time to keep track of this story. Be sure to read my other stories (I only have ! other one, Revenge, but I'm planning on writing more =D) Thx! -Hannahbanana2604**


End file.
